More than that...
by Mattel-chan
Summary: this is a sequel to 'Girl in your Dreams'. So this is about Trunks/Pan trying to patch things up, but it wasn't that easy, Pan was too depressed to think about it.


**More than that..**   
Sequel to 'Girl in your Dreams'   
By: Mattel

**Disclaimers: **Standard disclaimers apply.

**Author's Notes: **Well.. now that it's almost weekend, I wanted to write something else after reading some great TP fics, especially the 'Automatic Flowers', i just forgot the author.. ^^;; oh well.. this is a TP fic, i'll get to my own B/V fic later.. ^^;;

**Warning: **Bring out handkerchiefs and tissues.. it was kinda sad.. well. for me it was.. ;__; but it's still happy on the end.   
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  


_"I have never lived for anything except for you... now you left me with nothing to live for.."_

  
  


Fresh tears coursed on her pale cheeks, leaving their wetness and coldness damping her skin. She never bothered to wipe them away, she just lied there on her bed, her head facing her night stand, looking on a picture.

It was her and Trunks' picture holding each other tight as if never to let each of them go, the memories just liven up the hurt and anger inside of her. He doesn't have the right to do this thing to her. No one had ever hurt her like this before, everyone held her like a china doll, so precious and easy to break, but now she was treated by her friend like a trash not even worth the time to be put on a garbage can.

She felt like dirt, even lower than dirt. The most unfortunate person in the world.

After some more additional hours of crying she felt numb, she couldn't feel herself anymore... she cried herself to numbness, she didn't even had the chance to found her voice, it was like trapped inside her throat, she wasn't bothered by that at all... after all, there wasn't anything worth speaking for.

Ever since that fateful day, the day where Trunks called her for a 'temporary break', as he termed it, but for her it was like, 'permanent separation', she *knew* deep inside her heart that he never loved her even before that, he just jumped into that relationship since he was depressed from his tragic relationship with Marron. She couldn't blame her for these things, it wasn't fair because it wasn't her fault that Trunks loved Marron than her. More than lowly, bratty, Pan.

She knew she wasn't a beauty queen herself. She has that tomboyish-look... and it would have been a miracle if the ever-popular president of CC did love her for her. Now she realized her mistake.

She loved him too much not to see that he doesn't love her equally.

It was painful, more painful than death, and she's been to it once... it was just so.. peaceful, no worries, no feelings.. maybe she could just hug it coldness once more and let herself disappear from this world, after all, no one would surely miss bratty Pan. No one ever did. With an exception of her family.

Gohan, her father, loved her for her. She knew that, but his love wouldn't suffice her hunger for other's affection.. she needed someone to be there for her when she grow old and all... not to have a guardian for her whole lifetime.

Same goes with Videl, her mother.. she would surely miss those times when she argue with her, stating her own opinions and clearing them out.. she loved her mom so much, but it's not satisfying enough.. she needed LOVE. From the guy she would love till the end.... and now, things were clearing out... she knew she would never ever be able to find that 'guy'.

She finally considered all the consequences that might happen after what would happen on this fateful day, the day when she herself would carve her own tombstone for herself.. to make her life and sufferings came to an end. She couldn't take any more of it. It was just too much. To be used, to be played with and to be tricked.

She didn't want any more of this hellish life of her.

She quickly got up from her bed, steeling herself and forcing her soul not to back down and calming her conscience to shut up. She opened her drawer and rummaged through it. She knew she'd find that thing here....

"There!," she gasped and her grasped at one specific little box that awfully felt cold on her hands. She pulled it out from her drawer and opened it.

A blade. It was rather new and it was shining from the light reflecting from the outside.

Perfect.

She walked into the window and leaned on the thin glass on her forehead, "I'll miss you.. but I'll never back down.... this is my decision, I hope you all would understand..," she whispered on the glass, creating a thin screen of moist. She looked at it and traced the tip of her finger on it, drawing a frown.

She raised her wrist and stared at it, it looked raw and pale.. like the other parts of her. Then she took a quick look at the cold blade that her other hand was holding. She gulped. She knew she really do want to do this, but it still hurts.. physically since it would drain out most of your blood.. Pan nearly fainted at the thought, but she would continue it no matter what.

She raised her wrist some more and slashed the blade on her wrist, cutting severely some nerves, bad enough to make her die within minutes. She gasped in sudden pain and whispered, "I'll love you all...,".

She passed out and fell on the floor, her blood dripping from her wrist.   
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"huh?," Videl snapped up, raising her head from her kitchen duties, she felt as if something was making a hole inside her heart, she felt something definitely wrong. Something was tearing her inside.. reaping her insides apart.

"What's wrong hun?," Gohan asked, worried and concerned for his sweating and paling wife. He, himself, couldn't sense something.. but something was up, and he was kind of sensing it in the air.

Suddenly, Videl popped her head and yelled, "PAN!, something's gone wrong with my baby!," she yelled as she pushed her husband aside and dashed to Pan's room.

Gohan followed his wife, what could be wrong with Pan? she was happy a while ago.. now why would she feel depressed or in trouble? Why would--

His trail of thoughts were interrupted by Videl's shrill scream piercing through his conscious mind, almost passing him to the unconscious state. Damn that someone who made Saiyan's ears very sensitive...

"What's wr-- AHHHHHH~!!!," he started, then yelled, when he saw the scene on front of him, Pan was lying on her back with her wrist slashed deeply and her wound was producing more blood than necessary.. he quickly kneeled down and examined his daughter with shining and tear-filled eyes, same with Videl.

"What happened to my angel?," he cried on Pan's hair as he scooped her up, and then he felt Pan's heart still beating faintly on her chest, even though it was just a little twinge of hope, he couldn't help but grasp on it. He needed to get Pan into the nearest hospital or he could just KILL anyone..

"I'll just go to a hospital, Videl..," Gohan informed the still crying Videl and rushed off from the window, breaking the glass into tiny pieces.   
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"WHAT THE DAMN HELL HAPPENED?!," Bulma screamed on the phone, making the whole of CC hear what she was talking about, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN PAN NEARLY DIED? HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPENED?!," she continued to yell which irritated the Saiyajin Prince more than he could take. The rest of the household couldn't help but eavesdrop on their mother's conversation with the other one with their mouths hanging wide open.

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH FOR ONCE BAKA ONNA..!!," Vegeta commanded in his most scary voice, but Bulma waved him off, which irritated him more. He just clenched his fist then and there.

Bulma looked at her kids and motioned them to get some decent clothes on, "well.. okay, we'll be there in a minute.. okay... uh... yeah.. bye," at that she hung up and face her own family: Trunks, Bra and Vegeta.

"We will go to the hospital," Bulma told them but even before Vegeta could protest, Bulma cut him off, "With no complaints from you or you and I would be spending one year without 'excitement'," Bulma confirmed, emphasizing the word 'excitement', she knew Vegeta knew that word too well.

He just groaned at put some half-decent clothes on without any complaint.

Trunks eyed his parents silently, he was shocked by the news, 'why on earth would Pan be in the hospital, she never gets sick'. He thought to himself as he put on some jeans and a casual shirt. He strode to his mom, "What's the reason why Pan's there?," he asked, he just figured it out that she might have caught something like a heavy fever or something weird..

Bulma looked at her son and fussed with his hair, complementing it numbly, but then she looked at him straight in the eyes and whispered words that seemed to break Trunks' own world into pieces, "Pan attempted to commit suicide," she said softly.

Bra's sensitive ear picked it up and her eyes started watering uncontrollably, Pan was afterall a friend and a close one to her... Bra launched herself to her mom, crying involuntarily on her shoulder, "Would Pan be okay?," she sobbed.

Bulma whispered soothing words and tried to calm her daughter, she was like her when she was a child... ,"Yes.. I think she would make it, Pan's a strong girl..," she whispered, which made Bra's sniffle turn into a stop. She then turned to look up to her mom, "Could I throw a party afterwards for Pan's recovery?," she asked expectantly to her mom.

Bulma smiled at her daughter and uttered a yes.   
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

It was black and so cold. She was shivering.

'Where am I?', Pan asked herself as she walked endlessly through a black tunnel with a suspicious light at the end of it, she couldn't see what's with the light at the end since it was so far from her. She started running towards it. The light came nearer and nearer and she saw....

"Dad?," Pan asked groggily as she opened up her eyes slowly, registering the first face she saw, 'so.. I'm not dead'. She thought with a frown. She then flinched from a sudden pain, it was like she was drained and broken.. and still so cold.

She looked up to her dad and noticed that her dad's eyes were welling up with tears, Pan cried herself, she couldn't take it anymore, it was a rare occasion to see her father cry like that, "I'm sorry daddy..," she sobbed, covering her face with her arms, she winced again with pain and saw her bandaged wrist.

Gohan hugged his daughter and held her like that for a while, rocking her back and forth, "It's gonna be okay.... daddy's here..," he cooed, smoothing his daughter's usually silky black hair, but now, it was just an ordinary limp hair without it's ordinary glow of healthiness.

Pan looked up and saw her mother standing there and she cracked a smile. Videl quickly rushed to them and hugged her daughter, "I thought I was going to lose you..," she sobbed holding her daughter close.

The cold barrier inside Pan's heart melted, and it was just filled with her immeasurable love for her parents, she never thought they would love her like that. Just then a knock came, then a nurse came in and ushered the new batch of visitors.

It was Bulma, Vegeta, Bra and.... Trunks.

Pan looked down and tried to look interested on her hands, just then Bulma scooped her up in a tight and warm embrace, "I'm so happy for you Pan-chan," she whispered. Then she took a step back and allowed her daughter, Bra, to come to Pan. At first, Bra was a bit hesitant, but after a while, she rushed to her friend and hugged Pan tightly, as tightly as her mother did, "I'm so glad.. ," she stopped and took Pan within an arm-length, Bra twitched her nose, "You look horrible~!," she remarked. Pan smiled slightly, "Gee.. thanks..," she said dryly.

Bra then backed up and allowed her dad to come next but Vegeta just nodded at her, afterall.. they don't expect Vegeta to throw his arms around Pan and say mushy things like, 'Take care'.. and something like that, so it was Trunks turn now. He shifted nervously from feet to feet, until he turned towards the other audience, "Would you mind leaving us alone?," he asked his and Pan's family.

They just nodded and walked out the room, leaving Trunks with a surprised and fuming Pan. When Trunks felt that they're already gone, he quickly launched himself to Pan and started shaking her rigorously, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!," he hissed to her, trying to keep his voice down as possible.

Pan just looked at him angrily, "Well.. I was thinking about suicide.. d-u-h.. what did you think I was thinking about? getting an ice-cream?," she said sarcastically. She still hated Trunks no matter what.

This remark angered Trunks even more, "You nearly DIED! and do you know what that means?!," he hissed even more. Clutching Pan's shoulder harder, making her face twitch in pain, but she never complained.

"In fact, I know what that means, it means to be free from this hateful world..," she trailed off as Trunks hugged her tightly.

"I love you Pan.. I just realized until it was too late, would you forgive me?," Trunks apologized as she looked at Pan's eyes. She just stared at him blankly, and when his statement registered to her mind, she pushed him away as far as she could.

"It WAS too late.. I don't love you anymore..," Pan stated. Her voice was deadly steady that it frightened herself too. Trunks looked like a puppy that just got spanked, he walked back to her attempting to hold her once more, but Pan stopped him.

"Don't come near me.. you make me sick...," she warned as she backed up against the hospital wall, feeling its hardness and coldness at the same time, the same thing she's been feeling. She was cold inside out. Hard too.

"Pan, I know you don't mean it.. please be reasonable.. you and I--," he started, but got interrupted by Pan, "are through... we already are.. and I MEAN it, DAMN IT, why won't you take me SERIOUSLY!, GET OUT NOW, before I fully scream!," she half-yelled at him pointing at the door, "Get Out.," she commanded, as she stared coldly at Trunks' pleading eyes, but then he retreated and got out.

Pan sighed in relief and her family and Bulma's were again on her room in a flash. They just talked about things and stuff, purposely avoiding the Trunks' section. They just talked about everything, even the future party Bra would be throwing next week for Pan's recovery. Pan was pleased and Bra was enthusiastic, since she got another excuse to shop for clothes.

Pan would just have to wait and see what happens.   
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

It was nearly a week since Pan was hospitalized. She was now energetic again, and full of life. She and Bra was now preparing for the party that they would be celebrating the next day. And ow Bra was having the trouble of her lifetime.

"WHAT WOULD I WEAR?!," Bra whined, then she got an idea, "C'mon Pan, let's go out and have some fun~!.. I need some clothes after all.. you could shop too~!," she said and smiled at Pan who was wiggling back, trying to get out from her iron grip.

"I don't want to shop, Bra, and you know it~!," Pan complained waving her hands as if to emphasize more.

Bra put her hands on her hips and stared at her friend, "You," she started pointing directly at Pan, "Will go with me, since you're the celebrant of the party! and you HAVE to look GOOD," she explained.

Pan sighed, there's no other way out of this mess, so might as well enjoy every bit of it but then she remembered that she was broke, "But I have no money!," she complained.

"God, Pan.. I'll just treat you out okay?.. c'mon!.. but you owe me big time," she warned as she dragged Pan outside her room to the mall.

Pan groaned as Bra let her go, feeling a little glad that she was able to feel her arms now, "Wow Bra, I never knew you had it in ya.. you're sure fast," Pan complemented as she continued wiggling her fingers, letting her blood flow through its nerves once more.

They finally walked and circled the entire mall for some half-decent clothes, Bra was checking out every single store available and open and trying several dresses.. but every time she got to wear it, she would just shook her head and says something like, 'it doesn't complement with my hair' or 'I'm too pale for this' and maybe an occasional, 'it makes me look fat' remarks.

Pan groaned, then she spotted a black dress. It immediately caught her attention because of it's simplicity... simple but very skimpy, Pan wasn't even sure if she could pull out something like this, she nudged at Bra, "Hey Bra..look at that," Pan then pointed at the dress that caught her attention.

Bra then looked at the dress and a smile lit up on her face, Pan doesn't like her smile, it was somewhat devious, "You don't think it's--," Pan started but was interrupted by Bra, "too perfect," Bra finished with a smile, "It would look good on you Pan, honestly.. I think it would fit great in you..," she said while walking up to the dress and snatching it from the hangers and walked directly to Pan shoving the little dress to her, "Now get dressed," Bra commanded.

Pan just nodded and headed to the nearest fitting room. The black little dress was indeed skimpy with just a piece of string to ribbon on your nape to hold the dress up and a few strings at the back to keep the dress from falling off, thus it was still back-less in a sense, and it's skirt's just ending at her mid-thigh.

She slipped it on and called for Bra's help from the outside to come inside the fitting room and ribbon the straps on her back which Bra eagerly did and she looked at Pan after the process.

Bra's mouth just formed a little 'o' and muttered, "Perfect".

Blushing tremendously Pan shifted from foot to foot, glancing nervously at the mirror, then she looked back at Bra with concerned eyes, "I don't think I could pull this off.. I mean.. I haven't worn a dress like this before.. it's like.. I'm feeling like I'm... naked~!," she finished.

Chuckling much to Pan's embarrassment, Bra turned and covered her mouth, attempting to stop her giggling madness, "You're not naked Pan, and besides.. you'll get used to it..," Bra then explained to the brunette girl. Pan just nodded got out from the dress and walked out the fitting room towards the cashier to purchase the dress.

Bra, in the meanwhile had spotted a baby blue, skimpy and stringy dress, much like Pan's but much much more skimpier. With it's spaghetti straps to hold the dress onto her shoulder and a single string across her back to keep the dress falling from the front, and it falls *near* her mid-thigh, exposing the length of her legs and emphasizing their curves and shape.

Pan could just gawk at the dress... she never thought *anyone* could wear or even pull that one off.

After purchasing both dresses, they headed to the food court to eat and for some 'sight-seeing'. They've spotted a bench and sat there holding their trays and put them down on the table.

They were already eating when a group of guys that looked like they've just gotten out from the prison stopped over their table and stared at them, while wearing some smirks on their faces. One of them seemed to take in Bra's facial features and her body and Pan didn't like the way the guy's eyes roamed on Bra's body, it's like he could see something nobody sees... the guy licked his lips and leaned over Bra.

"Hey babe, care to share your table with us?," the guy asked Bra and he then turned to Pan who's obviously red from anger, but the guy mistook Pan's redness, he thought she's just embarrassed or something, "Hun.. no need to get embarrassed, we do this to get to 'know' each other... you know.. 'bonding'?.." he smiled and sat beside Bra, draping his arms on her back. Bra just froze in her place and the other guys just laughed at Bra's discomfort.

Pan fumed when he heard the guy muttered something that sounded like 'bonding'. Hell.. he doesn't know what 'bonding' really means, and hell, she would never allow any of them to be bonded with any of those ugly-looking guys, she stood up and banged her fist on the table.

"Will you just shut up and get the hell outta here?!," Pan hissed at the guy at Bra's side, who's equally shocked to see her react like that. One of the guys then walked up to Pan and touched her behind, much to his amusement and much to Pan's fury. How dare he touch her *there*?!. He needs some beating.. she resolved and punched the guy that touched her butt straight on the face, he flew backwards unconscious. The other guys and the one with Bra gaped at her.

Pan then looked at Bra, Bra just smiled back at her and elbowed the guy beside her, which brought the guy unconscious in one blow. The other remaining gangsters sweatdropped and started to panic... they ran away, leaving a laughing Bra and Pan.

Pan and Bra slapped each other high-five and then stopped, noticing the scene they've just created. Many bystanders clapped for them, obviously witnessing how things went. Pan sweatdropped and laughed nervously, and dragged Bra away from the scene as fast as she could.   
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Finally, the day of the party came. Many of their friends and company partners of CC were there too, it was such a huge party than Pan had originally thought it would be. Her eyes wandered at her surroundings, taking in the visitors, there was Tien, Lunch, Krillen, 18, Master Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Marron, Goten, her grandma, mother and her dad.

The main host of the party was obviously the Briefs family since they are the only ones that could afford a party this big and went the next day having much more money like before.

Pan then spotted a chair and dragged it at the corner of the pool, staring at the water. She looked at her reflection, everything about her was nicely done, make-up, hair, dress and all... Bra told her that she 'needed to be presentable' since she's the celebrant. Hell.. does Bra think her real self isn't *presentable*?.

Then Goten walked up to her and gave her a light kiss on her left cheek, "You look great Panny, actually, you look stunning..," he complemented her and he hugged her after that. She smiled against her uncle's shoulder, she hugged him tightly, "Thanks Uncle Goten," she said, feeling the familiar filial love between them. Her eyes watered, from so much happiness, her uncle was like the hundredth person who complemented her that phrase.

She recalled the time when she got down the stairs from Bra's room and faced everyone. Everyone gasped and stared at her, like she'd been from the red ribbon army or something.. then Trunks walked up to her telling her that she looked good then she just ignored him, and continued walked to Bulma whom she hugged as her thanks. Bulma even complemented her, and much to her surprise, even Vegeta.. when she heard him mutter something like, "Well.. you look a little less ugly than before". And the other people he couldn't quite remember.

She chuckled again at her memories, then she frowned when she remembered Trunks and his look of hurt when she deliberately ignored him, she suddenly felt her Uncle's hands grasp on her shoulders and looked at her strangely, "Panny.. you've been crying.." he stated, not asking.

This made Pan's eyes water more, which made Goten hugged his niece again, much more fiercely. He knew Pan doesn't want anyone to see her cry, not even her family, so he just pretended to hug her happily like some kind of reunion. He rubbed Pan's back, trying to soothe her. He love his niece dearly and he doesn't want her to cry like this.

"What happened, Panny?," he asked her, while leading her to a much more secluded place. When he was sure no one was around he moved his niece within arms length and noticed that her eyes were rimmed red, like she'd been crying for days, not only for minutes.

Pan choked back a sob, she couldn't hold it anymore, she needed someone to confide with, and she thinks Uncle Goten would be her best shot, she knew he loved her dearly, "I... I... -uh..," she hiccupped and Goten stroked her back again, "I.. I love.. Trunks.. Uncle Goten.. and it... it.. hurts.. to love him so much," she finished, and started sniffing again.

Goten just stopped stroking her back and let his ki rise out of a sudden, but he controlled it as fast as he could, he didn't want to draw some attention from the z-senshi. But right now, he could just KILL Trunks, his bestfriend, how could he seduce his niece!

"He didn't seduced me, Uncle Goten," she said quietly, quite guessing what Goten had been thinking about.

Setting his jaw firmly, he looked at Pan once more and deeply growled, "I'll have a little talk with him," at that he ran away from her and disappeared, leaving Pan alone and nervous.

She didn't know what Goten could do to Trunks, or what he can do when he's *that* mad, "Kami forbid me.. I don't want Trunks to get killed," she whispered and ran as quickly as she could, hoping she wasn't too late.   
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Trunks we need to talk," Goten appeared next to Trunks in a flash and Trunks stared at his friend.

Something was definitely wrong and he noticed that Goten's ki is much higher now than normal, he turned to face his friend but got in contact with Goten's fist. He was surprised, no, he wasn't surprised.. he was shocked.

"Wha--!," Trunks started as he slowly got off from the ground, but he hadn't had the chance to finish his sentence since he was picked up from the ground by Goten, who's currently gripping at his collar.

"You've hurt Pan," he coldly stated, earning a shock look from Trunks.

Trunks began shaking his head as hard as he could, "No~!, let me explain.. I.. I... ," he trailed off then stared at Goten's eyes, which were feigning to stay black since he was forcing himself to stay in his form, and not to turn into a SSJ.

"I'll kill you," Goten whispered, "I'll make sure you'll never gonna get the chance to hurt her ever again,"

It was now that almost all the visitors were cramping and encircling them, watching with curiosity what's happening between the two bestfriends. When Gohan saw what was happening, he immediately tried to get into the scene but was hurled back by Vegeta, who just stared back at him coldly, "Leave them be," he stated as coldly as he could that Gohan could do nothing but obey. He knew Vegeta knew more than him and he accepted that fact. So he just watched from the sidelines what's going on with his brother and Trunks.

Bulma was even there and worried, but she knew Trunks could handle everything, and it was just not right for a mom to barge in into her son's own fight, it would be embarrassing for Trunks' part. She knew that. So she just kept quiet, same with the other members of her family and with the other visitors. Besides, she knew that Goten couldn't really kill Trunks, he's too good to do that.

Trunks coughed, much from lack of air since Goten's holding his collar and he couldn't get enough air, "I didn't hurt her Goten, trust me!," he cried against his grasp, he couldn't believe how strong Goten was now.

This answer seemed to enraged Goten much more and he threw Trunks away and let him splattering against a tree, Trunks was shocked by the force he gave him to that throw, the tree even fell from the impact.. damn.

Before Trunks could get up, his stomach got in contact with Goten's fist, he tried to block his punches, but Goten was just too strong for him now that he's so angry at him, Trunks couldn't do anything but accept the punches and kicks Goten was giving him.

I deserved this.. he thought as his jaw crunched shut from Goten's uppercut. He made no move to block his punches now. He was too weak now, and he couldn't transform into SSJ with all these people watching, hell.. doesn't they know that this is real? that I'm getting beaten up into a bloody pulp? Trunks thought disgustingly. He was ready to pass out when Goten slapped him and forced him to open his eyes and look at him.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TRUNKS, I NEED TO KNOW THE TRUTH! DAMN IT, TELL ME!," Goten yelled as loud as he could, making Trunks twitch in pain, his hearing was sensitive after all. But he needed to say it, even before he pass out, he needed to tell her....

Trunks opened up his eyes, and they landed on Pan, who's crying her hearts out in front of many people, she looked at him with pity, anger and... love. He tried to smile back but Goten held him again on his torn collar.

Goten was getting pissed, "TELL ME!,"

Trunks couldn't hold it anymore, he'd been secretive about this for so long, and he kept it hidden on his insides, he just have to let it out now, he knew Pan deserved to know this...

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE PAN, DAMN YOU GOTEN!," Trunks yelled as loud as Goten had. This shocked the bystanders, most of all, Gohan, Videl, Bulma and Vegeta.

Goten dropped him as soon as he said that, calming a bit. Goten knew his friend was telling him the whole truth now, but still he'd hurt Pan.

As soon as Goten dropped Trunks, Pan rushed to Trunks' side and pulled his head on her arms, she hugged him, "I love you too Trunks..," she whispered.

Trunks just smiled weakly at her, he's been beaten pretty badly, but he knew one kiss wouldn't hurt, besides, everyone already knew his feelings, he leaned forward, gathering all his strength.

Pan met him halfway and smiled, leaning into his kiss. Everything was made up so perfectly now. Goten eventually forgave Trunks since Pan was happy with him now.

Gohan and Vegeta could just stare at the young couple in disbelief while Videl and Bulma have been crying at that one touching moment.

Bra just gave Goten a peace sign. Trunks and Pan are together again, and inseparable.   
  


**{ •••• OWARI •••• }**

  
  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Author's Notes: **How was that? it was pretty long.. but oh well... please give some comments though, I've spent an entire Saturday evening writing this, now you know how much this means to me.. ^^;; Thanks minna-chan~!

Ja~


End file.
